Czechostan
The Socialist Federal Republic Czechostan is a nation-state in the region of Bellum Malleum. History Early History Czechostan was inhabited by indo-Europeans who later evolved into several powerful tribes. The Council of Seven Tribes, a union between seven major tribal groups, was formed in 1500 AD. The natives were collectively known as the Mittokree. In 1557, soldiers of fortune, called the Unicers, arrived from an unknown location to set up a new country. There wasn't yet a nation, the colonists were more like loosely united city-states, basically a confederation. Division Eventually, the southern cities united to form Sed Chesetk (In modern Czechostan: Sud Cketk). In response, the northern cities founded Wertolót. The countries were divided by ideologies and engaged in numerous wars. Eventually, Sed Chesetk collapsed due to Mittokree raids and unpopular ideas. Sud Cketk tried to absorb the newly formed nations but it over expanding and fell into civil war as well. Czehok Eventually, the state of Czehok managed to conquer the many nations and, by 1850, declared itself ruler of all the Czech. Expansion began to the west, but the country was led by overpowered Emperors. In 1910, upset by minimal reforms brought by the emperor, a revolution consumed present-day Czechostan. In 1915, the emperor was killed and the monarchist government recongized the "United Cketkian Provinces" as an independent entity. Cketk Cketk, as it was then known as, was a weak, unstable nation led by a dictator. He promised to make democractic reforms but never did. The dictator was toppled in 1942 and Cketk was reformed as a democracy, more or less. In 1970, Cketk collapsed due to the still unstable government. Communist leaders disastisfied with other Bellum Malluem countries came to this anarchic region to mold it in their image of a better USSR. The country was renamed Czechostan and modern day Czechostan was born, on July 2, 1970. Leo Lagiksky established himself as a temporary dictator to get Czechostan back on its feet. He was seen as a benevolent dictator and stepped down from power in 1978. Czechostan had no leader for a few months but the government was finally set up and prime ministers and presidents were elected. Bellum Malleum Czechostan was neutral during the Zombievilleland War, but sympathized with Zombievilleland and the defenders and offered to supply Nihilakh with supplies and aid. After the conflict, tensions rose between the mainland nations and Shady Dunes, so Czechostan joined the Mainland Alliance. During the Second Bellum Malleum War, the Czechostani fleet failed to take control of the Nihili canal. Czechostan heavily fortified its coast and planes prevented the Dunians from attacking. After the war, Czechostan joined Morgan Freemanism and became the World Assembly Delegate for its pacifism. Czechostan later reunited with Bellum Malleum and devoted itself to reconstuction. The nation once again became the Delegate and generally supported the former Mainland Alliance nations in conflicts. Czechostan supported co-operation among the nations of Bellum Malleum. Czechostan remained neutral in conflicts because of its WAD status until the Occupation of Galawait. Relations with the Northern Alliance improved at the expense of relations with Korikkia. For a time, Czechostan, now in the NA, and Shady Dunes were the only nations speaking out against the First Coalition's invasion. When conflict loomed, Czechostan accepted Nihilakh's request to mobilize and liberate Galawait, but, luckily, war never officially broke out. After the Mistport Conflict, Czechostan began to expand westward and acquired more territories, upgrading it to today's modern boundaries. Czechostan was the leader of the opposition to Markarth's attempted invasion of Hemmotamia. Czechostan remains in the NA and generally supports pacifist ideals. It is now close allies with the nations of the NA and even the neutral ones. Military The military consists of ground forces, tanks, such as the T-80, PT-76, and T-72, infantry fighting vehicles, anti-air guns, artillery, an air force, and a navy. History The first dictator, Dmetre Ickszaick gave Cketk a standing army with basic ground forces and airships. Cketk could only afford a few armored cars, thirty airships and twenty fighters. Eventually, more and more advanced weaponry was imported such as artillery and anti-air guns. The military was large, just not strong. The government was basically a police state. Many of the military personnel were brainwashed to follow the dictator's commands. But, some soldiers caught on to this and they conspired to kill the dictator to form a democratic government. They did succeed, partially, and the dictator was assinated in 1938. In 1970, Czechostan's military was mordernized. Lagiksky, "the good dictator" brought Czechostan into the modern era with a modern military. He bought many modern weapons to overthrow the presidents and set up his own communist regime. He stepped down from power to make way for an actual democracy. The first prime minister, Petyck, continued to modernize the army. He was the last prime minister to increase the defense budget. After him, the defense budget remained fairly small. The famous special forces are the CSP-1. Geography Czechostan is known for its forests and mountains, but there are plenty of plains and jungles as well. The largest island owned by Czechostan is Lyzdslaj. The Rúseus River runs to the north and west of Czechostan. Government Provinces Czechostan is comprised of eleven autonomous provinces. The most populated provinces are Sud Werlost, Meyójk, Perjivehl, and Edoljlin. The capitol of Slajvekin is in Meyójk. The provinces are further divided into states, the size of which depends on population. Each province is managed by one city, except for Sevdpor and Prydijík, which have two capitols. Czechostan later expanded to the west in July of 2013 and announced the annexation of these territories on August 7, 2013. This was formally recognized on August 9. The government added the lands to Giordok and Prydijík. The borders were changed too. Politics Czechostan's government was originally communist, but it has drifted to the anarcho-socialist category. Some people still consider it communist and government endorses it as a workers' paradise. Demographics Religion The nation of Czechostan currently has a wide variety of religions. The government endorses no specific religion, although many officials are atheist or agnostic (30% of population). But the major religions are, in order: Catholicism (35%), Protestantism/Lutheranism (20%), Islam (7%), Orthodoxy (5%), Buddhism (1%), folk religion (0.5%), and then the rest (0.5%). Language The main language of Czechostan is Czechostani (Čwěchostách), which is a neolanguage composed of Czech, Russian, and English. Czechostani students are raised trilingual and speak Czechostani, Czech, and Russian. There are also extensive programs to help people speak even more language. The average Czechostani is fluent in at least three language, and knows a lot about two or more other languages. Culture Anthem The national anthem of Czechostan is La Marseillaise. However, the Czechostani variant does not have lyrics. Flag The flag of Czechostan was designed during the Revolution of 1970 and a similar variant was adopted as the flag of the party known as Democratic Socialists of Cketk (now Czechostan). Black represents the country's dark past, white represents equality, and red represents revolution. The hammer and sickle, not surpringly, represent communism. The flag of Cketk was white and blue. Blue represented the oceans near the country and white represented the people. Economy Czechostan has been a fairly communist country, but Lubomír Hckelion agreed to some reforms to make it libertarian. Before these reforms got too serious. Hckelion was hospitalized and the Prime Minister pro tempore abandoned these reforms and Czechostan once again turned to communism. Rulers This is a list of the rulers of Czechostan and Cketk, which is sometimes referred to Czechostan because of similarities. 1915 to 1970 List of Dictators #Dmetre Ickszaick (May 18, 1915 - December 12, 1938) #Vladimir Bjkevlav (December 18, 1938 - March 17, 1942) List of Presidents #Yuri Sardev (May 12, 1942 - May 30, 1949) #Jorghun Slazje (June 3, 1949 - July 14, 1962) #Blažek Edekjvik (July 18, 1962 - May 25, 1970) 1970 to Present List of Dictators #Leo Lagiksky (July 2, 1970 - December 21, 1978) List of Prime Ministers #Ivan Petyck (July 2, 1979 - July 1, 1984) #Štěpánek Dějonvik (July 2, 1984 - July 1, 1994) #Ctirad Gelins (July 2, 1994 - July 1, 1999) #Petr Hckelion (July 2, 1999 - July 1, 2004) #Lubomír Hckelion (July 2, 2004 - August 16, 2013) #Řehoř Vladimír* (August 16, 2013 - present) -*Řehoř Vladimír was made Prime Minister pro tempore, as Lubomír Hckelion was a victim of lead poisoning. Category:Nations Category:Misc Category:History